


Elia Santini is Bisexual

by serendipitousdreamer



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elia has a crush on Martino, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Crush, bi!elia, eventual Elippo I promise aha, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousdreamer/pseuds/serendipitousdreamer
Summary: Elia has a crush on Martino





	1. Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I saw this idea on Tumblr after Marti's coming out scene to his friends in Episode 7 and I kinda ran with it. Yes this is very short, but it's going to be multiple chapters so hopefully that makes up for it xx. This will eventually turn into an Elia/Filippo fic because I'm all about that shit. Also yes, Elia is canonically bi, that's just facts. 
> 
> (Also this is my first time writing fanfic of any sort so go easy? It hasn't been beta'd)

Elia had never truly been sure if he was imagining Martino’s lack of interest in girls, and the lingering glances that he sometimes shot towards good-looking boys, or if he was just seeing what he wanted to see. His crush on Martino had crept up on him – he wasn’t even aware of it until one day Marti caught him staring a little too long and gave him a quizzical smile. His heart had thumped in his chest and it washed over him. **Fuck.** And he’d once teased Marti about not trying anything when they shared a bed together. _Ha._ Now he dreamed of such a scenario, when it was late at night and Elia could stop denying the reality of the situation. Elia Santini was bi and a little bit in love with his friend.

So when Martino told them he’d had a thing with a _boy_ , the emotions that swirled through his head in the minutes afterwards were a tangled mess of elation and heartbreak. Because he hadn’t been imagining it, Marti did like boys. He wasn’t an impossibility anymore, forever off limits.

But Marti didn’t like him. He’d said so. And he’d had some ‘thing’ with this other boy. That stupidly handsome boy that Martino had turned into a wordless idiot around. He wondered what that term involved – ‘a thing’. Flirtation? Kissing? More?

His stomach tightened at the thought but he pushed it away as Giovanni asked him once more if he was coming to the cabin. Elia met Martino’s eyes and caught the fear in them, and god no matter how hurt he was he couldn’t bear to let Marti think that him being into boys would change how Elia thought of him.

So he looked at him tenderly and said, “Of course.”


	2. Meeting Niccolò

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the first clip of episode 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't longer than the last but I like it so *shrug*. Hope you like it x

Okay, he was nice. Elia had to give him that. But a part of him was still angry at this boy for keeping Marti on the line and hurting him in the process. He’d been so down recently and it was all this Niccolò’s fault. But he was nice. And clearly infatuated with Martino. And if Elia was being honest with himself, he hadn’t seen Martino so unapologetically happy in a really long time . . . maybe never. The sight of Marti smiling so broadly, his eyes shining brightly and not a hint of insincerity in any of his words – it made Elia’s heart ache. It was a bittersweet kind of ache, him feeling all at once so uplifted by Martino’s happiness, by his smile, and utterly devastated by the cause of his joy.

He was happy for Marti, he was. He honestly was. But that didn’t stop the part of him that so wanted to be the reason for Marti’s smile from wringing at his heart, tightening his chest.

They were walking back to the car, now filled to the brim with the coffee and brioche they’d gorged themselves on at the café. Marti and Niccolò were in front, their shoulders knocking together as they lent in to whisper to each other. The rest of them trailed behind, Giovanni and Luca in the middle of a conversation that Elia hadn’t been bothering to follow.  His eyes were focused on Martino’s back, on the glimpses of his smile that he caught as he turned his head to say something to Niccolò. It had been a long time since Elia had seen Martino look so carefree and simply happy. His heart ached as he watched the two of them giggle together, their hands brushing as they walked until eventually Martino hooked his pinkie with Niccolò’s and Elia had to look away.

He knew it wasn’t fair for him to be so hurt by such small actions. It’s not as if Martino had any idea of the pain he was causing. He was too caught up with being in love and gloriously happy. And honestly, watching Martino blush and grin like a fool, Elia couldn’t help but feel like this ‘thing’ wasn’t going to be over any time soon. He’d just have to do his best to let it go. He could do that. He could be happy for his friend, even if it took some time. Because fuck not trying. He had to try. Marti deserved more than a friend like that. Elia deserved more than to do that to himself.

He was going to be happy for his friend, _only_ happy, he told himself as the five of them at last reached and clambered into Niccolò’s car. It’s not like Elia wasn’t used to repressing his feelings until they eventually went away. He could do this too.


End file.
